


Late Night Snack

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro has a serious problem when Lance speaks in his native tongue, the kind of problem where he gets a boner every time he hears it. Keith is a very persistent boy who plans on taking full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble prompt by hysteriabegetsmirth on tumblr. Shit done did gone crazy and it just turned into actual fic. Enjoy!

Shiro glanced surreptitiously over at the trio hanging out around the blue Lion. Lance was frantically gesturing at his spacecat. “Hey, I was doing great out there! It's not my fault that the...whatever thingamajig you're talking about got messed up!”

“If you could just be a little more careful,” Hunk called down from his position on the Lion's shoulder. He banged against it with a mallet. “These things don't fix themselves, you know!”

“I was being careful!”

“Is this what being careful looks like?” Hunk lifted a handful of thick cables and shook them.

“Yeah, I would say you were pretty reckless out there,” Pidge added, tapping away at their laptop as they ran diagnostics for Hunk.

Lance threw up his hands and then it started. Shiro steeled himself for his own reaction.

The blue paladin started railing in Spanish. Shiro wasn't sure he even knew he was doing it; Hunk and Pidge seemed to be immune to it, probably from being part of a unit for a while. Lance was throwing his hands all over as he spat out words at a rapid fire pace.

Shiro felt his space suit tighten around the crotch. He was glad the others were preoccupied and prayed they didn't need him any time soon because his predicament was very visible by now.

Never in his life had he imagined that he would have a fetish for Lance speaking in Spanish. It didn't hurt that Lance also swayed his hips, wiggling that cute little ass while he did it. The words just flowed from him, sounding like sexy magic.

He pried his eyes away, intent on getting back to his own work, when his eyes locked with someone else's. Keith stared back at him, face blank for a moment before he gave a soft, knowing smile. Shiro felt himself starting to blush as Keith headed past him.

“You need to work on your maneuvers, Lance. They're still pretty sloppy,” Keith said.

Shiro couldn't help but watch the explosion. Lance turned on the red paladin, brows drawn down. “Excuse you! You were throwing me off the whole time!” Lance shouted, voice thick with his accent.

Keith folded his arms. “You've been throwing the whole team off. You need to work on your synergy.”

Lance was off again, getting in Keith's face as he ranted, words flowing from his mouth. The way his tongue wrapped around them was downright sensual; it made Shiro wonder how it would feel wrapped around his cock.

And now he really needed to make his exit as his aching erection fought to break free.

\-----

Keith knew what he was doing; Shiro was certain of it. It was the third time today that Keith had picked a fight with Lance. Or rather, it was more like Keith was pushing Lance's buttons. Shiro didn't know if he could take much more of all the blood in his body traveling straight to his dick.

“Both of you settle down,” Shiro barked.

“Keith started it!” Lance muttered, crossing his arms defensively and pouting.

Shiro was just glad there was a counter between them because his space suit was tented out again. Keith shot him a knowing little smirk before walking out. Shiro shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. He had survived a lot of things in space, but this was proving to be a challenge.

When he opened them, he startled. There was Lance, right there, leaning on the counter. Shiro estimated that he was probably only a few feet from his very engorged dick. He pressed harder against the counter to hide said dick from sight. Lance had his elbows on the counter, head resting in the palms of his hands. Shiro swore he could count every freckle dotted across his nose. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Shiro said.

“Do you think Keith likes me?” Lance asked. Shiro bit the inside of his cheek to keep the frown of disappointment from his face.

“I'm sure he does,” Shiro said, trying to be diplomatic. “We're all just under a lot of pressure.”

Lance made a noise in his throat, still looking grumpy. “He treats me a lot like my older sister, always nagging.”

Shiro smiled; sometimes he forgot about the fact that they all had families out there with the mission at hand. “What's your family like?”

It was like opening a floodgate. Suddenly Lance's face was animated and his hands were swinging through the air. It started off in English but the more he talked, the more excited he got, and then his sentences had run into Spanish.

Underneath the counter, Shiro's cock throbbed. It hadn't really gone down, and now it was insufferable. His hips arched, seeking relief, grinding his hardness against the smooth counter. It felt so good that he couldn't stop; he clenched his jaw, hips rolling in tight circles as he listened to Lance. The blue paladin was making a pouty face while he seemed to bemoan something and Shiro wanted to abuse those lips so badly, wanted to hear that accented voice roll his name as the other paladin came.

That did it. Shiro pressed hard against the counter and ejaculated right there in his space suit. He tried to keep a straight face as he did so, but it was hard, and he let at least one little grunt past his lips. 

Lance stopped talking and peered at him, and Shiro thought he was caught for sure. “You okay, Shiro? You look sick.”

The black paladin felt his face flush as he tried not to pant too hard. “Maybe a little. It's nothing.” He was just sick with guilt was all.

A hand reached out and a palm laid out across his forehead. Lance frowned. “You're kind of warm, Shiro. You should have Coran check you out.”

“Ah, yeah. I'll do just that after I finish here.” He needed a way to distract Lance so he could make his escape. “Hey, would you grab me a small screwdriver? I need one to get in the panel here.”

Lance smiled and gave him a cheeky salute and a wink. “Sure thing, fearless leader!”

Shiro waited a few ticks until he was sure Lance was cleared out and then bolted for his room as fast as possible, his suit sticking to him uncomfortably.

\-----

“Hey.”

Shiro startled from his contemplation on why he was a terrible pervert, head whipping around toward the voice. Keith stood in the doorway to his bedroom, a hand braced on the frame. “Hi.”

Keith walked into the room, the door whooshing shut behind him. “You missed dinner. Lance said you weren't feeling well.”

The black paladin felt himself color a bit at that. “Yeah, I was feeling a bit...out of it.” The bed dipped a bit as the other boy took a seat next to him. “You really should stop antagonizing Lance, you know. He thinks you don't like him.”

Keith snorted. “He's just kind of cute when he's mad.” He placed a hand high up on Shiro's thigh. “Plus, I do it for you.”

Heart pounding, Shiro said, “What, do it so I have more work getting everyone to settle down?”

The hand traveled up his thigh, flirting with the juncture between leg and pelvis. “I see the way you look at him when he's speaking Spanish. It turns you on. You get this look.” The hand squeezed and Shiro bit his lip. “You probably want him to talk dirty to you in Spanish, right? Hear your name on his tongue, the way he'll moan.” A finger traveled out to caress over the sudden bulge in Shiro's new space suit.

Shiro grabbed the offending hand by the wrist, pulling it away. “I can't. It's unprofessional.”

Keith was silent a moment then shrugged. He stood and looked down at Shiro. “I really would have liked to see you two together. I guess I'll just have to take him for myself then.”

Shiro gaped as Keith left, leaving him alone again.

\-----

Shiro strode the halls of the castle with a purpose in his sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He couldn't sleep and now he found himself hungry after missing dinner. The castle was quiet at this time of night as he headed for the mess hall.

Or it should have been, at least, but he heard voices. He paused at the turn in the hallway he was going to take and listened. One was soft and the other was louder, but he couldn't make out any words. An argument?

He sighed as he gave in to his duty to make sure everything was alright, putting sating his hunger on hold. The voices were coming from the lounge. He hit the button on the panel to open the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

Lance had Keith backed against the far wall, and the blue paladin was flailing and stuttering in Spanish. Shiro reacted like he'd heard Pavlov’s Bell, his dick plumping up. It was terrifying how hard he reacted to it.

Keith glanced over and saw him then, his eyes unapologetic in their stare. A little smile quirked his lips and then the red paladin grabbed one of Lance's arms and yanked him forward. Lance's body blocked Shiro's view of Keith entirely now, but the constant stream of words were suddenly cut off. Shiro was no rocket scientist, but he knew they were kissing.

He felt his heart sink, and tried not to think that hard about it. He was turning to go when he heard his name. Keith was staring at him from around Lance's shoulder. “Why don't you join us?”

Lance's head whipped around, blue eyes wide. Shiro's gaze dipped to the lips that had just been on Keith's and then he was at full erection. His hand automatically went to adjust himself and Lance caught the motion, face flushing at what he saw. Keith leaned forward and whispered something in Lance's ear.

“Ummm, hi,” Lance said with a hitch in his voice.

“Hey,” Shiro replied, his voice gone deep.

Keith shook his head and took Lance by the hand, leading him over to the lowset sofas while motioning for Shiro to join them.

Shiro did, walking like he was in a dream until he stood in front of the other two. He wasn't sure what to do, but then Keith was crowding in behind Lance, pushing him forward. The front of their bodies connected and Shiro grunted while Lance's hands came up to grasp his biceps. They stared at each other for what felt like a long time before Lance licked his lips and murmured, “Are you going to kiss me like Keith promised?”

“Yes,” Shiro said, and then he leaned down and took Lance's mouth. He was so responsive it made Shiro ache, arching up into him with head tipped back. Shiro wasted no time plunging his tongue in, tasting Lance for all he was worth. He felt another set of hands fumbling at the hem of his shirt and then they were smoothing up his stomach, skin-to-skin.

Shiro pulled away when he felt Lance's erection pressed against him. He admired the way the other boy's lips were kiss swollen. The hands under his shirt pulled up insistently and Shiro helped them pull his shirt over his head. He stood still and let two sets of eyes wander over him.

Lance bit his bottom lip, eyes staring up through his lashes. “Will you help me get undressed?”

Shiro had never heard such a stupid question in his life. His hands went to the tie on Lance's blue robe, pulling on it, watching it unravel, and Keith reached up to push the fabric from his shoulders. Lance shivered as the air hit his naked body, because that's what he was beneath his robe: naked. Shiro looked over the long, trim lines of his body, down to the thatch of light brunette pubic hair and the erect cock staring straight back at him.

Keith had moved to stand behind Shiro, having shed his clothes at some point. His fingers teased at the waistband of Shiro's sweatpants, and then he was pulling them down, setting Shiro's cock free.

Shiro felt himself grow bold; he reached forward with one hand and backward with the other, and pulled the two other closer, pressing them against him. There was a collective gasp and then Shiro enjoyed the feel of Lance's cock rubbing against his balls and Keith's against the lower curve of his ass. They rocked together for a moment before Keith broke away.

The red paladin grabbed Lance's hand again and tugged him over to the sofas, urging him with whispered words to kneel on the edge of the cushions and lean forward, putting everything on display. Shiro swallowed, having suddenly found his mouth filled with saliva. Lance's dark pucker stared at him, and just below that his balls hung high and tight.

“Tell him what you want him to do,” Keith urged.

Lance groaned, back arching as he pushed his ass out. “Touch me. Please,” he begged, looking back over his shoulder at his leader.

Shiro shuffled forward, hand reaching out, palm laying flat against the smooth curve of Lance's ass. Lance's thighs tensed, and his shivery little moan made Shiro more bold. He rubbed and kneaded the plump flesh with one hand, the other reaching out to cup that cute little sac.

Keith had moved back behind him, his front pressed up against Shiro's back. “He wants it so bad, Shiro,” Keith said, voice husky. “He doesn't want to admit how much he wants it.” Shiro cursed under his breath as he rolled Lance's balls in their sac. It was then that he felt fingers tickle his own sac and then moved upward. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said as he felt a finger rub across his hole. He bit his lip and did the same to Lance, who pushed back against the touch. The finger on him disappeared and then it came back slick. Shiro shivered at the dirty, delicious feel of it wiggling between his cheeks and flirting with his hole.

“Here,” Keith said, passing forward a bottle of lube.

Shiro took it and briefly pulled his hands away to slick one up. Lance didn't seem to hold it against him as his wet finger touched back down, circling his hole. They set up a rhythm, Shiro trying to copy what he felt from Keith until he and Lance were breathing heavier. When he felt Keith's finger start to penetrate him, he pushed past Lance's muscles as well.

It happened then, and Shiro's dick jumped. Lance started murmuring in Spanish, and Shiro thought it sounded like a prayer. He grew louder the deeper Shiro went until he was bottomed out. They paused to allow time to adjust and then Keith upped the ante as he started to slide a second finger in alongside the first.

Shiro had to force himself to breathe through it before doing the same to Lance, who squirmed, moans growing louder. Shiro thrust back against the fingers buried in him, Lance exciting him further. They worked like that for a while until Shiro just couldn't take it any more.

Keith seemed to sense it. He handed Shiro the lube again, and he slicked up his cock in no time, handing the lube back so Keith could do the same.

Then he was positioning himself over the top of Lance, just like in his fantasies, kneeling with legs to either side of Lance's. He rubbed the thick head of his cock over the relaxed hole before him. He didn't understand anything Lance was saying except “please,” and who was he to deny the other boy?

He pushed in strong and slow, Lance's long back arching and fingers clutching at the back of the sofa as he keened. Shiro didn't stop until he was fully sheathed, his hands running over Lance's flanks to soothe him.

“Does it feel good having Shiro inside you, Lance? Do you feel nice and full?” Keith said, and Shiro felt his slick cock slide into his crack. Lance was a constant stream of something about god and please, please, please now. Shiro's cock twitched and Lance sobbed out a moan.

Keith's cock was a constant press against him and then it was working its way in. Shiro tried to breathe through it again, and the hot and hungry hole wrapped around him helped to distract him from any pain or discomfort. Once Keith's pelvis was flush against him, they paused again until Lance started to try to rock back on his cock, and then Shiro couldn't wait any more.

His hands grabbed firm hold of Lance's slim hips as he started to rock back and forth, taking turns filling and being filled. Keith groaned behind him, lips moving over his back, and Lance. Well, Lance was a wild mess. The more Shiro fucked him, the more he squirmed, hair in disarray, his words broken as he panted.

“That's right. Move on that dick, Lance. Show Shiro how much you love it,” Keith said.

Shiro had no idea how Keith could say such filthy things. The cock inside him brushed against something that made him grit his teeth at the sheer pleasure, his hips ramming forward. Lance bucked back,voice reaching a strained and fevered pitch.

“Do it, Shiro,” Keith panted. “Fuck him hard. Look at how much he loves it.”

They were demons, the two of them. Shiro swore they were dragging him down to hell and at this point he was okay with it. Lance was staring back at him now, one hand reaching back to hold himself open more. He was begging in a broken voice.

Shiro groaned and gave in. He snapped his hips forward as hard as possible, Lance shouting beneath him. Keith scraped his teeth over his back, hips chasing Shiro's to make sure he stayed buried inside. Shiro arched his back more, stabbing in brutally, and that's when Lance dropped a bomb.

As clear as day, the blue paladin shouted, “¡Ay, papi!”

It was like he had pressed the hottest fantasy button Shiro could imagine. “Say it again,” he demanded, hips ramming forward as he tried to split Lance open.

Lance took it like a champ, begging and pleading now, punctuating every sentence with the magic word. “Fuck yes!” Keith groaned behind him, fingers scratching down Shiro's back. Their balls slapped together with the frantic fucking they had devolved to.

Keith came first, groaning, hips pressing forward as hard as they could, and Shiro followed soon after, entranced by the feeling of Keith's cock pulsing inside him. He rode the waves of pleasure, emptying everything he had into Lance's willing body.

When he came to, Lance was still whimpering below him. Keith slipped free from him, making Shiro gasp. “Lift him up so I can take care of him,” Keith said.

Shiro was confused for a moment, but then Keith helped guide him. Together they got Lance positioned so that Shiro was standing upright with the blue paladin's legs splayed over his arms, his cock still buried deep inside. Lance's head lolled on his shoulder.

Keith took position, kneeling on the sofa. Without preamble, he took Lance's cock in his mouth. Shiro braced himself as Lance squirmed. It was over in moments, Lance's raw throat crying out what were probably dirty words till it faded out, unable to take it any more. Keith made greedy noises, swallowing it all down.

Shiro's strength failed him and he had just enough presence of mind to srt Lance gently down before collapsing onto the couch himself. He sat there, head leaning back as he marveled at what had just happened. Keith leaned onto his side, snuggling against him, and he wrapped an arm around him. Lance laid his head on Shiro's lap and Shiro ran a hand through his brunette hair, pushing it off his sweaty forehead.

“What is going on here!”

Shiro's head snapped up to find a very perplexed and angry Allura staring at them and their mess. Shiro's stomach growled, reminding him of the secondary hunger he still had yet to sate. “Ah, let's just call it a late night snack, Princess.”


End file.
